


Slippery Confessions

by fullfirefafar



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Tension, bt there is no such fic, i like to call this a 2k wordfic of self indulgence, i want a fic of slow heating kisses n sudden confessions, so i write my own smh, thus the warning just to be safe hehe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 18:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7449295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullfirefafar/pseuds/fullfirefafar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura decided to help Marx and teach him on how to swim!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slippery Confessions

  Marx honestly didn’t know how he got stuck in this situation.  
  
  He remembered talking to Sakura a few days ago about their personal talents. Since battling was mostly off the table, Marx opted to talk about the type of skills each of them possessed and were used as hobbies. He remembered Sakura saying that she knew how to knit, and her cooking was quite exceptional. He then remembered himself saying that he loved to read in his past time, and his handwriting was remarkably noticeable.  
  
  He then remembered the priestess saying that she was an amazing swimmer. While ‘amazing’ wasn’t actually said by her, the prince knew that Sakura was merely being humble about the many things she could do.  
  
  The topic of her swimming ability caught his attention the most. And thanks to his own curiosity and the desire to improve better, the next thing they knew, Marx was firmly holding her hands while trying his very best to stay afloat in the astral kingdom’s spring.  
  
  Heat burned straight to the tips of his ears to hear her giggle.  
  
  Upon noticing the crimson shade and realizing that he had been silent the moment he got into the water, Sakura ceased her laughing. “I-I’m sorry…” Guiltily she apologized, head lowered and fuchsia pink eyes darted away from his direction. “I shouldn’t have laughed at you. T-That was very rude…” Sorrow and guilt dripped her tone, removing any sense of joy that had just bubbled into his ears a few seconds ago.  
  
  And by the Gods, did Marx loathe seeing her sad.  
  
  “It’s all right, Sakura.” His voice was warm, husky – and slightly shaky from the bundle of nerves he was feeling right now ever since he set foot into the spring. Arms and torso carefully balanced by the Lilith floaty that Kamui had so gratuitously gave him a few years ago, Marx gave her soft hands a gentle squeeze. “If I am to be honest, hearing your giggling actually eases my nerves a little bit.”  
  
  His heart skipped a beat to see the loving shade of pink.  
  
  “A-A lot…actually…” Why he decided to be a fool and blurt that out, he honestly didn’t know. Ever since he realized he had fallen for her, Marx knew Sakura could do wonders to his heart and mind.  
  
  Not that she knew, which he was thankful for that part.  
  
  Upon hearing his words and feeling the reassuring squeeze of his hands, Sakura finally managed a sheepish smile. “O-Okay then…” Taking one deep breath, she puffed out her chest and released through her mouth. Her legs were still kicking slowly, keeping her body afloat and their distance fairly apart.  
  
  That being said, ever since Sakura had the actual, living opportunity of seeing his bare chest and back, the priestess felt shameful to realize that she was curious – very, very curious – to feel his skin with her own delicate fingers.  
  
  Was it soft? Was it hard? Was his body as warm as his hands? Though night had creeped the sky, Sakura could still make out the faint shapes of scars and bruises on his body. Some were small and short. Some were big and deep. The second she saw them, Sakura actually felt tears filling her eyes. Did those scars hurt if they were being touched? Would Marx flinch or cringe if she traced one finger on those deep, black lines?  
  
  While Marx was sliding one foot into the spring, Sakura was too busy tapping her cheeks in order to bring her back to reality.  
  
  “Sakura?”  
  
  His voice once again shattered the barrier of her thoughts. Blinking once, twice, she dumbly gawked at the curious prince. “O-Oh, right!” Quickly she shook her head, cheeks now flared red at the realization of her dumb mistake.  
  
  Heat burned straight to the tips of her ears once she heard his chuckle.  
  
  “F-Focus!” Blurting out the first word in her brain, Sakura cocked her head and gulped down any form of fear as she locked eyes with him. “Now, in…in order to do swim forward, all you have to do is kick your legs really, really fast.” Not once did she let go of his hands, nor did he with hers. Mentally counting to ten in order to calm herself down, Sakura gave another tug. “Just…try to raise your legs and wave them up and down until your body is on the water’s surface. Do you think you can do that?”  
  
  Before she could apologize in fear that the question might offend him, Marx only replied with a short laugh.  
  
  “I’ll try my best.” Tone clear and brimmed with confidence, Marx held one breath before starting to kick the water. Splashes and ripples began to form, some even hit her warm cheeks and soaked her soft, pink hair.  
  
  Another laugh bubbled as a reaction.  
  
  “That’s it!” Although the first few attempts were a hilarious failure, fuchsia pink eyes sparkled in glee at the improvement. “You’re actually moving!” Feeling her body being pushed slightly by what she would assume was Marx’s swimming, she started to swim backwards. “Y-You’re doing it, Marx!”  
  
  Upon hearing countless of praises from her, Marx could feel his heart burst with pride.  
  
  Teeth tightly gritted and eyes closed, he directed all his focus on his movement. His motion was still wobbly, and frankly, his legs were kicking in a messy, frantic manner. But Marx was moving forward; he was actually waddling away.  
  
  All was going well, until Marx felt the floaty slipping from under his arms.  
  
  _Uh-oh._ “No.” The single word seethed through clenched teeth. Eyes squeezed just as tight, he tried to wiggle his arms and nudged the floaty closer. As much as the prince knew Sakura was holding him, he doubted she could support his weight and stopped both of them from sinking into the spring like a bunch of rocks.  
  
  But alas, the more he wiggled, the faster the floaty slipped.  
  
  “A-Ah, Sakura-!” To his dismay, the floaty finally slid from under his arms and plopped a few inches away. Acting out of reflex and with panic exploding in his mind like fireworks, Marx instinctively released his hold on her hands and reached out right past the sides of her body. Whether or not it was out of sheer luck, the paladin was more than relieved to feel his hands gripping the edge of the spring.  
  
  And whether or not it was a miracle, he let out a long sigh to feel his feet touching the shallow parts of the spring.  
  
  “U-Um…M-M-Marx…?”  
  
  Upon hearing the shaking, broken, _close_ stutters of her voice, Marx immediately snapped his eyes open.  
  
  And by the Gods, he could feel all air slipping right out of his lungs to see and realize the close proximity between them.  
  
  Caramel brown eyes were as round as they could be. Nude lips parted and gaped. Water trickled from the edges of his blonde curls. Some dripped to the side of his head. Some trailed right across his forehead and down between his eyes. Heat pooled into each cheek. Each shaky breath that he took dried out his suddenly parched throat.  
  
  Their distance was a mere breath’s apart. Her own mouth was parted open, each lip a soft, wet, supple skin of pink. Drops of water down her warm cheek, down to the bare, wet curve of her neck. Fuchsia pink eyes were wide, too wide, almost hilariously popping that it would make him laugh it he too wasn’t so stunned into stupor by the situation.  
  
  Silence filled the area around them. Not a hoot echoed about. Not a chirp lulled close by. Their bodies remained stiff against each other. It was only until Sakura fidgeted just the slightest that Marx realized she had had her arms around his neck.  
  
  It was an action done out of instinct, to be honest. While the Nohrian prince was stumbling for balance just a few seconds ago, Sakura herself had reached out the closest thing she could reach so she wouldn’t trip deeper into the spring.  
  
  But now here she was, arms still locked around his neck, palms accidentally pressed on the back of his head.  
  
  His hair was surprisingly soft.  
  
  “M…arx…?”  
  
  Gods, her voice was captivating.  
  
  He forced a gulp. Then again. And again. “Sa…” The futile attempt of uttering her name was lost as a faint gasp. He still didn’t move. He didn’t back away. He didn’t close the minimal distance.  
  
  She was beautiful- No. Gods, she was ethereal.  
  
  “Saku-” Her name became a hoarse whisper. Why was he nervous? Why _wouldn’t_ he be nervous?  He loved her, for Gods’ sake. He had never felt this way for anyone and when he did, Gods, he felt as if the world had stopped and revolved around her.  
  
  He often wondered what her lips would taste like. He wondered what her reaction would be if he ever confessed to her. Did she feel the same? Were his feelings reciprocated all this time? Bullets and bullets of questions haunted his sleep and wake – though thankfully the questions left him momentarily in the heat of battles. In the end, Marx just decided to let those feelings be, painful as it may be.  
  
  She was a princess of Hoshido. He was a prince of Nohr. They had more pressing matters to focus on. They had to stop a much deadlier villain. They had to create a new pathway for a future that would soon shine bright upon both kingdoms.  
  
  But he was only human. A human that had fallen hard and hopelessly for her.  
  
  “M…Marx…?”  
  
  A human who wanted nothing more than to press himself closer to her.  
  
  Caramel brown eyes slowly darted to her lips. “Sakura…” Finally her name left his lips, voice as faint as death that even he himself could barely make it out. “I…” Fingers clenched harder on the rocks of spring’s edge. As if his body had a mind of its own, he leaned closer. “Please…” And closer. “Forgive me…”  
  
  His lips finally pressed to hers.  
  
  It was slow, soft, skin merely pressed on skin as he took a sharp breath. Thoughts lost in a haze, the Nohrian prince almost moaned in ecstasy at the sweet taste of her lips. Head tilted slightly, he gave her upper lip a gentle nip. Given that her lips were already parted before the kiss, Marx took the opportunity and kissed deeper. Brows furrowing and body shaking in a plethora of emotions, he instinctively slid his feet forward once he felt her mouth pressed deeper-  
  
  Wait.  
  
  “Sa-?” The faint sigh of her name brushed her lips before she cupped his mouth with her own. The realization hitting him hard like a hammer to the back of his head, Marx blinked like a stupefied fool before – much to his dismay – actually releasing a shaky, faint moan at the feel of her fingers lightly tugging the short strands of his hair.  
  
  She was kissing him back. She was kissing him back.  
  
  It took only a fool to not see the reality unravelling before him.  
  
  But unfortunately, right now, he was the fool who couldn’t believe the very dream that came true.  
  
  “Ma-rx…”  
  
  The soft, squeak of her voice rippling over his lower lip sent shivers in his spine.  
  
  So, with rationality thrown so far ahead that one might thought it escaped the astral kingdom, Marx gripped the spring’s edge and kissed deeper. He froze briefly to hear a surprised squeak, automatically telling him to pull back slightly so that he wouldn’t overwhelm her.  
  
  Their eyes squeezed to a tight shut, Marx let out a weak sigh at the feel of soft, wet palms sliding to his crimson cheeks.   
  
  _Mmchu, mmchu_ , he kissed her over and over and over again. His tongue then caressed her upper lip, but quickly slipped back into his mouth in fear that he might scare her if he went too far.  
  
  Not that the actions they were doing right now weren’t too far, but that was beside the point.  
  
  “Mm…” Head clouded by hundreds of rapturous feelings, Marx finally released his grip and slid both arms around her chest and stomach. Her chest flushed against his bare chest, and the paladin actually gulped again to realize that they were almost bare.  
  
  He then heard and felt a giggle.  
  
  And that was all it took for Marx to finally break the kiss.  
  
  “P-Princess Sakura-?” Mind still too hazed that he had forgotten they were comfortable enough to call each other without honorifics, Marx blinked dumbly at her face.  
  
  She was laughing.  
  
  Her cheeks were flushed right to the tips of her ears. Her lips were almost swollen. Small hands were still touching him, palms now gingerly caressing up and down the sides of his neck.  
  
  Gods, she was a goddess in his eyes.  
  
  “U-Um…” After what felt like hours of laughing endlessly, Sakura took a few deep breaths until her laughter finally died down. Her head was lowered, eyes never once fixed on the flushed prince.  
  
  Gods, she was so embarrassed she could die! What was she thinking?! What had just happened?! Everything that had happened a few seconds ago felt like a dream – a dream that had constantly bugged the princess ever since her feelings started to bloom for the first prince. In the near couple of months of them being friends, Sakura would have never thought that he would feel the same. _Did_ he feel the same? Were her feelings returned after all or was this just a mere, silly dream that she would soon wake up in a matter of seconds-  
  
  She stifled a whimper once she felt his forehead gently bumping against hers.  
  
  “I…I love you, Sakura…”  
  
  Gods, Sakura actually felt like her heart was exploding into fireworks.  
  
  Her eyes squeezed shut once she felt those warm, soft lips brushing her own again. “I love you truly. And I…I’m terribly sorry for acting so brazenly…”  
  
  Her eyes felt hot.  
  
  Before Marx had the right mind to jump out of the spring or maybe drown into the water, he froze to feel her arms twitch and wrap closer around his neck.  
  
  “I…I-I…love you too, Marx…”  
  
  He wondered if he had gone deaf.  
  
  Caramel brown eyes snapped open, staring, foolishly gawking at the petite princess between his arms. “I-What?” All sense of elegant, princely demeanour crushed into dust, Marx blinked quickly then slowly until his head began to spin.  
  
  “I love you…”  
  
  She finally looked up.  
  
  “I love you s-so much…”  
  
  And by the Gods, his heart burst and bloomed at the sight of her smile.  
  
  “Heh…” Without a single thought, “Heh-ahahahahaha!” laughter cracked into the night sky Being rational was apparently out of the question for tonight, for Marx then happily pulled her into a tight squeeze that Sakura once again squeaked in surprise.  
  
  In a blink he then released her, though hands now gingerly but swiftly caressing her back. “Sakura…” Words were lost every time he looked at her, Marx then opted to lean forward and kiss the salty tears away from her cheeks.  
  
  Gods, her laughter was music to his ears.  
  
 _ **END**_

**Author's Note:**

> if youre wondering hw deeply in trouble i am in shipping them i once read their C-S supports 7 times in a row on the same fricking day i hate this game


End file.
